


Diplomacy and Duplicity

by TheJudicator



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is a sneaky duplicitous bastard, Body Worship, Emperor Hux, Oral Sex, Other, PIV Sex, Rimming, Senator Ben Amidala - Freeform, Senator/Emperor AU, Trans Hux, and Hux kinda deserves it tbh, nonbinary Ben Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJudicator/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux, Emperor of the First Order, and Ben Amidala, Senator of Naboo, are not coming to an agreement of peace easily, and tempers constantly flare. Ben takes matters into their own hands, and uses everything at their disposal to have the Emperor see sense- or fall to their charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy and Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/gifts).



> A gift for Pangaea, and even though this took me a while, I really enjoyed writing this!

The dining room was tense, the last sounds of an argument dying away and covered up by the clink of cutlery on fine plates. Dinner was nearly finished, but the wine still flowed, and was likely the main reason the two arguing politicians hadn’t overturned the table.

“The First Order has gone too far, this time, your Eminence,” Senator Amidala said, their tone quiet, but fury simmering in every syllable, flashing in warm brown eyes, and those who remembered her saw Padmè Amidala standing there instead of her grandchild.

Certainly, Ben Amidala was a vision of Naboo royalty- with the long, elegant black gown that fell from their neck, leaving shoulders and back bare to the heirloom jewellery that hung down their pale skin, billowing sleeves covering long slender arms, and trailing on the floor in a dark, shimmering wave. Their face was dusted with white, lips painted in the traditional full upper lip and the single red stripe down the middle of a white blanched lip. Gold dots bedecked each cheek, and their lids were dusted with dark crimson, eyes lined in dark black and accented with gold.

The tension in the room was palpable, the Emperor of the First Order and Senator Amidala both staring at each other with narrowed eyes, clenched jaws- but otherwise neutral expressions. The other Senators and Representatives glanced at each other nervously, sensing an imminent explosion between the figureheads of the First Order and Republic.

Senator Amidala rose from their seat, and with a glance, the other Senators took the dismissive look as the out they were seeking, and they left their seats, all but fleeing the private dining room. The man at the head of the table didn’t even bat an eye.

“Has it? You will need to clarify further with more than simple accusations, Senator,” Emperor Hux replied coolly from his seat, still sitting with a leg crossed delicately over the other, elbows resting on his armrests, fingers steepled before him. His face bore the expression of mild boredom, his sharp grey-green eyes showing no sign that the Senator’s words were getting beneath his pale, freckled skin.

“You know very well what I refer to, your Eminence,” Amidala replied evenly. “Non humans working longer hours, for less pay, in dangerous conditions, with no sign of improvement!”

Hux lifted a red brow, his expression unwavering.

“You refer to the mining facilities, the colonies that were largely ignored by the Republic, and exploited by smugglers and cartels alike, with conditions that were actually far worse and far more dangerous, and with no trade routes open to them due to fringe involvement, which resulted in little to no pay at all before the First Order cleared out the garbage,” he said smoothly.

Emperor Hux was correct, of course. The mining colonies had been out of the Republic’s reach, and had been unassisted for some time. When the Order took them into its fold, the fringe had been chased off, trade routes reopened, and conditions for the inhabitants had increased tenfold. Of course, the Republic had still found reason to take issue with the current status of the denizens- comparing their state of living to that of the Core Worlds and becoming indignant on their behalf in an attempt to cover up their inability to act before the Order had.

“Of course, their lives are nowhere near as decadent or privileged as that of a citizen of the Core Worlds,” Hux continued, his eyes lingering on the gems in Amidala’s gleaming black hair, the cosmetics on their face, the fine cloth of their robes, then moving to the wine in the crystal goblets on the table.

“But they are better off than they have been. This is the First Order, my regime, not Emperor Palpatine’s Empire- even if Palpatine did have the brief brilliant insight to allow someone like Thrawn to become a Grand Admiral. Non-humans are not enslaved. Some of the Order may hold the opinion that they are inferior to humans, but that is not my view,” he stated.

The mention of Grand Admiral Thrawn was perhaps the wrong thing, Hux mused, as a flicker of emotion made its way across the Naboo royal’s face. Ah, yes, Hux reminded himself. The Grand Admiral did try to kidnap the Senator’s mother to take her unborn child away from her- to what end, no one truly knew, aside from the obvious desire to have a Force Sensitive child to shape at will.

“And what of the Twi’leks, then?” Amidala demanded. “Will their relics, their artefacts and other precious cultural riches be returned to them? Will any slaves or dancers or other indentured workers of their race be allowed to leave their bonds? Will the Order pay for their release? Or will it ignore their plight?”

Hux finally rose to his feet and moved across the room, stopping a few feet from Amidala.

“As I said. The Order is not Palpatine’s Empire, Senator Amidala. The Order began, rose with those of us who fled from the Republic when the Empire fell. We recognised the failings of the Empire, but still believed in its ideals.”

His fists clenched under the pristine white cloak he wore, his jaw clenching.

“My mother was born on Chandrila, and for a time, I lived there. I knew sunlight, and temperate weather. I knew blue skies and soft green grass. My mother smiled and spent her time outdoors when she wasn’t in the Senate, working beside your own mother.

“Then we were forced to run. All but exiled, and forced to make a new life. On a planet where it always rained, the sun never came out, and my mother stopped smiling, save for rare occasions. She was sick often, withdrawn. Then the Empire fell completely, and we were forced to run again, and we lived in the void of space. Children living in derelict spacecraft brought from the brink of decommission, barely flying, and decrepit. Dreaming in the dark of sunlight and clear skies, of warm light on skin and cool fresh air in our hair. Living off ration bars and freeze dried military rations, dreaming of bowls of warm soup or real bread that wasn’t hardtack, longing for cold water that wasn’t recycled through the ship’s systems.”

Senator Amidala had gone still, listening to the Emperor rant, watching the emotions play over his face, feeling the passion, the loss, the anger in his voice.

“Your Republic took our lives from us when rioters took to the streets and attacked those of us who, despite not agreeing with Palpatine, still held the disciplinary beliefs of the Empire and what it had stood for back in the days of the Old Republic. Your Republic banished us to the shadows and stole our light. I swore I would never let anyone else be chased from their homes, that I would give it back to them, bring order to the galaxy and fix what the indulgence of the Senate had so thoroughly destroyed!”

For the first time in their life, Senator Amidala seemed to be at a loss for words.

“You think me a dictator, Senator. A hateful and unfeeling creature cut from the same fabric as Palpatine, but I believe in universal order and stability, not-”

He was cut off as red painted lips crushed against his, and manicured nails brushed over his scalp as Ben Amidala slid fingers into his hair to pull the Emperor in close for a fevered kiss. Hux’s fingers went slack, and he couldn’t move, unable to respond, either negatively or positively, so caught off guard was he by Amidala’s kiss, the long delicate fingers in his hair, caressing his cheek, a soft thumb brushing over the scar on his cheekbone.

He had expected anger, indignation, rage, deflection from the Senator. Anything but this.

 _Forgive me_ , Amidala said- in Hux’s mind, causing the Emperor to flinch, recoil, looking at the Senator with wide eyes. He was out of breath, white powder on his chin and nose, lipstick smeared on his open mouth.

Hux had forgotten the Senator was a Force User- meant to be a Jedi, but too empathetic, too passionate to be a stoic defender of the Force, and had followed in their mother and grandmother’s footsteps as a politician. It had been rumoured that Force users could speak into someone’s mind, but Hux had waved it away as superstition.

Clearly, he’d been wrong.

 _I… had simply wanted you riled up, to chase away the other Senators and Representatives, so I could get you alone,_ Amidala said quietly, the touch of their mind against Hux’s gentle, soft and sweet, like a feather brushing over his thoughts. Hux regained his composure.

“Alone? Why?” He demanded. “What is it you want, Senator Amidala?”

A sigh escaped Amidala.

“Perhaps, in light of my offence to you, and the fact that we are alone… you might call me Ben?” Amidala asked softly, their eyes reproachful- and so expressive, warm and intense.

Hux eyed the Senator warily.

“Ben?”

A nod.

“Please?”

“Why?” Hux asked, suspicious. “And what in the void was that kiss about?”

“Because it’s my _name_ ,” Ben replied earnestly. “And… because that display earlier was mainly a show for the other Senators and Representatives.”

Hux lifted his brows fractionally.

“A show.”

Slender, well manicured hands with long, delicate fingers took Hux’s gloved hands, the pale skin contrasting with the black leather. Ben squeezed his hands gently, brown eyes imploring as they looked at him.

“Truth be told, Emperor, you’re right. The Senate wallows in opulence, while outer rim territories stagnate. The core systems are loathe to share their resources, and the Republic is suffering for lack of proper allocation and distribution of wealth,” Ben admitted softly.

Hux lifted his brows further.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I was hoping that was obvious, Your Excellency,” Ben said simply. “You’re intelligent, handsome, and a match for my wit and political mind. I had hoped you had noticed my flirtations over the past few months, but perhaps it seems I was too subtle.”

“What would you have to gain by sleeping with me, Senator?” Hux demanded, the back of his mind tingling, feeling that something was wrong. Surely if the Senator had wanted him, they would have approached him long ago.

“Ben, if you please, Your Excellency,” Ben replied, their voice soft and smooth. “And nothing, save satisfaction of enjoying your company, and finally seeing if my fantasies of what lies beneath your immaculate uniform match the reality.”

Hux considered, weighing the consequences, the possibilities, his tactician’s mind going over all possible outcomes and situations that could result from this. All the while, his eyes were roving over Ben’s shoulders, the sheen of their dress, the smooth sweep of silk covered lines and glittering gems, the perfect cosmetics, and at that moment, all Hux wanted was to defile that perfect beauty, to shatter the glittering façade.

“It would be strictly confidential, of course,” Ben said, as if sensing Hux’s reservations. “My private life has no reason to be public knowledge, and the same would apply to you.”

“Everything?” Hux asked. “You would speak of nothing that occurred between us?”

Ben tilted their head, the light catching the gold around their eyes, amplifying the warm browns and ambers of their irises, and dancing in the gems scattered like stars in inky black hair. At that moment, Hux felt his breath catch in his throat- Ben Amidala was truly beautiful, and he wanted that painted mouth open and gasping for breath as they worshipped him.

“Of course,” Ben said politely, wondering what had Hux hesitating. “Everything.”

There was another moment, then something in Hux’s eyes changed- he folded. He inclined his head and headed to the door.

“My quarters,” he said. Ben followed him silently.

The corridor and lifts were abandoned, much to Hux’s surprise, but Ben’s face remained placid. If they had used the Force to muddle minds to forget why they had business anywhere near their path, the Senator wasn’t showing evidence of doing so. Not that Hux would have argued, he didn’t want to explain why he had the Senator following him to his room. They arrived without incident, and almost immediately after the doors shut behind them, Hux turned to Ben.

“I will give you one opportunity,” he said without preamble. “To listen to what I have to say, and I want your word that regardless of your reaction to it, you will not repeat what I say outside these doors.”

To their credit, Ben didn’t even blink. They simply bowed their head solemnly.

“You have my word- on my family’s honour. As a Naberri, an Organa, and as one carrying the name of Amidala,” Ben replied earnestly.

Hux nodded, relaxing visibly, then slid a gloved hand into Ben’s.

“Follow me, S- Ben,” he said, and headed for his bedroom.

His room was opulent, but it was obvious the Emperor, despite his rank, was not used to such splendour, nor had he requested it. It was a suite in the presidential area of the palace, and as such, every luxury that could be afforded for high ranking guests had been implemented in the suite’s design. Silk and satin sheets, curtains around the bed, down pillows and a plush duvet made up the bed’s dressings. The room had elegant tapestries hung on the walls, which were made from Fijisi wood, the delicate scent of the panelling permeating the air pleasantly without being overpowering.

Hux removed his greatcoat, hanging it up, then turned to face Ben. His face was calm, but something glinted in his grey-green eyes. Ben recognised it as the fire of a man about to bare his throat, but had claws extended, should teeth reach for his vulnerable spots. Ben simply folded their hands together, waiting patiently.

“Tell me, Senator. Do you have any expectations of me, of this evening?” Hux asked.

Ben tilted their head curiously.

“What do you mean? I assumed it was obvious I wish to take you to bed to ease the sexual tension between us. Stars above know we’ve been dancing around it for weeks, Your Excellency,” they replied carefully.

“I mean of me. Personally. Physically.”

Ben considered the possibilities. Hux could be talking about any number of things- sexual preferences, who would take the more dominant role, the course of events in what they would do.

No, Ben decided. Emperor Hux never went into anything unplanned, and he liked having everything known, everything in the open. This was about him, personally, and what he thought Ben might be expecting to find.

“If you are referring to your physical self, Your Excellency, no, I do not have expectations at all. I only hope to be taken to your bed.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, but there was no malice in the gesture.

“So you would not be put off if I tell you I am trans, then?”

There it was, out in the open, delivered without further dancing around the subject, and without Hux having to bluntly say what he was thinking- _So you would not be put off if I don’t have a penis?_

Ben smiled and motioned over themselves.

“Emperor, need I remind you of my own gender and presentation?” They replied. “I would be remiss if I were expecting anything of anyone. How can I be attracted to parts I cannot see? I am attracted to _you,_ not what a more ignorant person would assume you have in your pants.”

Hux relaxed again, and nearly all the tension melted from him. Encouraged, Ben stepped closer.

“Your Excellency-”

“Hux,” the Emperor said, lifting a hand to Ben’s chin and tilting it back. “Hux is fine, given the situation.”

“Hux,” Ben repeated. “Hux, please allow me to show you that I meant what I said, by showing fealty, by worshipping your body as you deserve.”

Now Ben had Hux’s full, undivided attention.

“I see no reason why not,” he replied, a small smirk curling his mouth. “Who would be fool enough to refuse such an offer? Very well, Ben. Disrobe me.”

A coy smile curled Ben’s mouth, and the Senator immediately set to work, fingers deftly undoing buttons and clasps, smoothing fabric away with precise and elegant motions. As skin was exposed, starting with Hux’s neck and clavicle, Ben sighed, a slender fingertip trailing along freckles and curves of bone as carefully as one would handle porcelain.

“Your skin is like the stars kissed every inch,” they murmured, watching through hooded eyes as gooseflesh rose in the wake of their touch.

“Is your tongue always this silver?” Hux asked softly, holding out his own hands to have Ben remove his gloves.

“Perhaps you should find something else for me to do with my mouth,” Ben purred, and to prove a point, moved to take a finger in their mouth, working teeth over the black leather and pulling the glove off slowly, deliberately. All the while, brown eyes were fixed on grey-green.

“Oh,” Hux breathed, barely audible, watching with glittering eyes as Ben moved to remove the second glove.

Once the Emperor’s hands were bare, Ben opened their mouth and licked at Hux’s middle finger. Their tongue circled around the fingertip, then traced around each knuckle as Ben took the entire digit into their mouth. Hux stared, his cheeks flushing as Ben suckled at his finger, those eyes never moving from his. Hux withdrew his hand after a few moments, then headed to the bedroom. He stood by the bed and motioned to his pants.

“I am overdressed,” he said, lifting his brows.

“Yes, you are, my Emperor,” Ben purred, and arranging their dress elegantly, they went to their knees and with far more grace and skill than Hux had anticipated, removed his pants, then skivvies. A soft, sharp inhale of breath came from Ben, and those long fingers traced over freckled thighs. Hux seized their hands before they could reach the apex of his thighs, and lifted his brows.

“Disrobe, Senator,” he purred, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back and spreading his legs to give Ben a good look at what they wanted. His cunt glistened in the light, already wet with desire, his cock erect and protruding between his folds.

Ben gave Hux’s crotch a lingering, hungry look before they got to their feet. With a grace that was a maddening combination of beautiful and erotic, they began undoing hidden clasps and closures, sliding out of the jewelled backpiece that covered pale skin, and then letting black silk puddle around their feet in a hushed whisper of cloth. Fingers curled into the waistband of the black panties, and Ben let them drop to the floor. They stepped out of them, and reached for the tops of the silk stockings, feet moving to remove the heeled shoes, but Hux stopped them.

“No. Leave those on,” he said, eyes roving over the long, shapely legs enhanced by the heels and sheer black fabric, his gaze greedy before moving to Ben’s erection. “Now come here.”

Ben obeyed, kneeling between Hux’s legs without being asked, hands lighting on his knees. Lips pressed to Hux’s calves and worked upwards, leaving stains of lipstick of fading intensity over pale skin. Fingers trailed over his knees and upwards to his hips as Ben kissed and licked their way up, pausing at each freckle that stood out, tongue darting out and tasting the Emperor’s skin.

“You’re beautiful, Hux,” Ben murmured against the soft skin of Hux’s inner thigh, which had the Emperor spreading his legs wider for the Senator as he leaned back on his elbows. Brown eyes looked up at the Emperor, and a wicked grin curled that full mouth of theirs.

“What are y-AH!”

Hux jerked as Ben lowered their head once more, and teeth grazed over the tender skin of Hux’s inner thigh, then bit, hard. Hux tossed his head back with a moan as he grabbed hold of Ben’s hair- which only made the Senator bite harder. It would leave a mark, they both knew this- Ben was delighted, and Hux was aroused at Ben’s audacity. He yanked Ben’s head up, and they locked eyes, Ben’s mouth open, wet and hungry.

“You’re a naughty pet,” Hux growled.

“I’m sorry… your skin was so soft, so delicious,” Ben managed, then motioned to the Emperor’s wet, waiting cunt. “Hux… may I?”

Hux nodded, an indulgent smile curving his lips as he let go of Ben’s hair. Without further ado, Ben pressed their mouth against the outer folds of Hux’s cunt, tongue sliding between them to lick almost lovingly at the inner folds. Hux’s only reaction was to inhale sharply, pressing hips against Ben’s mouth, as the Senator’s tongue laved over and around the head of Hux’s cock. Their wet, warm tongue made small tight circles around the head, then down the shaft, and flicked under the foreskin. Fingers pulled back the hood of Hux’s cock, and Ben took it all into their mouth, tongue licking as lips suckled.

There was a sharper, more audible gasp from Hux, and fingers slid into Ben’s hair, between the gems and chains decorating the raven tresses. A low hum slipped from his mouth, and he ground his hips against Ben’s attentive mouth.

“Ah,” he managed. “Ben, you are such a sweet pet. So good.”

Ben purred, and looking up directly into Hux’s eyes, pulled back and flicked the tip of his cock with their tongue as two fingers slid delicately, slowly, into Hux’s cunt. Ben rotated their wrist, curled their fingers as lips and tongue covered Hux’s cock to suck and lick again. Hux moaned, toes curling and fingers pulling at Ben’s hair.

“Sweet pet, good pet,” he gasped.

“You’re so beautiful, Hux,” Ben murmured before flicking at Hux’s cock again, pulling fingers out to put them in their mouth. Their eyes never left Hux’s as they sucked their fingers clean.

“And you taste so good. Like an earthy cream with paricha spice.”

Saliva slick fingers went back to stroke, tease and pull at Hux’s cock, rolling the foreskin between index, middle finger and thumb. The other fingers slid back into Hux’s soaked cunt, curling and making ‘come hither’ motions. All the while, Ben trailed kisses along Hux’s pale, freckled inner thighs, tongue darting out to lick at darker freckles, lips smiling against soft skin as Hux moaned encouragement. Soft lips moved inward back to the apex of Hux’s thighs, over his perineum. Ben looked up at him.

“May I ask you to lie back?” they asked softly.

Hux reached back to pull a pillow behind his head and shoulders, then propped himself up on them. Ben smiled coyly, then moved their mouth back to Hux’s perineum, licking, kissing, sucking, before moving to his anus. Their tongue flicked over the ring of muscle carefully, eyes looking at Hux for his reaction. Hux had gone still, his breath quickening. Ben took that as a good sign, and circled their tongue over Hux’s anus a few more times, then probed the tip gently, tenderly into it.

“Oh!” Hux gasped softly, arching his back as Ben’s tongue worked into his ass, fingers still curling into his cunt. The wrist rotated again, and fingertips brushed over a slightly spongy spot. The slick walls tightened around Ben’s fingers, and Hux’s anus clenched around Ben’s tongue.

“Mmmm,” Ben hummed, continuing the motions of their fingers in Hux’s cunt, their tongue in his ass, and the flicking and rolling of the fingers of their other hand over Hux’s cock. Fluids slipped around Ben’s fingers as pelvic floor muscles began to flex, and Hux began to pant.

“Ben!” Hux cried, back arching, toes curling, fingers clenching into the blankets. His cunt clenched tightly around Ben’s fingers, his ass almost too tight around the Senator’s tongue as he came, his entire pelvic cavity shuddering with his orgasm.

Hux laid there, panting, almost embarrassed at how quickly he’d come, but… _stars_ , the Senator was good with their hands! Ben was still licking tenderly at Hux’s groin, stroking with gentle fingertips, careful not to be too direct with overstimulated flesh, but still coaxing arousal back to his loins.

“No,” Hux murmured. “Stop. Get on the bed and lie down.”

Ben tilted their head, jewels twinkling in the ebony tresses, but they got to their feet, heels clicking on the marble floor, stockinged legs flexing deliciously as they did so. Hux got to his own feet, standing as Ben moved to the bed, lying on their back.

“You certainly made me wet enough,” Hux said throatily, his voice thick from his orgasm. “I should return the favour. Spread your legs, Senator.”

With a coy smile, tucking a hand behind their head to prop it up- and give Hux a better angle of the playful, faux-demure look they were giving- Ben spread their legs, heels and stockings making wisping sounds over the cloth of the duvet. Their erection was splayed over their stomach against the trail of dark, well groomed hair that tapered upwards towards their navel- which was pierced, and adorned with a gold ring set with a red gem that glittered as it nestled in the Senator’s bellybutton.

Hux felt his knees go weak at the sight, but didn’t have time to dwell on it, as his eyes fell on the gold ring through the underside of Ben’s foreskin- that was connected to the piercing in his navel. Precum was already dripping down the swollen head as it peeked through the foreskin, the drops sliding down to the ring, down the slack links of the delicate chain, and dripping off to run down the lower half of the shaft. Ben’s cock was of average length, Hux saw, once he recovered a second time, but the shaft had considerable girth, and their balls were deliciously plump and firm, held tight in a soft, shaven scrotum.

Before Hux even knew what he was doing, he was between Ben’s legs, hands on their thighs and tongue dragging over those glorious balls, lapping eagerly, hungrily at the soft skin, feeling each testicle move under his touch. His hands moved along the underside of Ben’s cock, fingertips toying with the delicate chain, then tugged it gently.

“Do you always chain yourself like this as a secret perversion, or were you expecting to be in this position, Senator?” Hux purred, running his tongue along the base of Ben’s cock, flicking back to their balls and massaging each one with tiny circles.

Ben gasped, a little moan escaping their throat as they arched their back. Another dribble of precum leaked from the slit of their cock, and Hux lifted his head to catch it with his tongue. He hummed, licking his lips.

“You taste as decadent as the way you dress, Ben,” he purred, tugging again at the chain.

“I am glad to hear you think so,” Ben managed, wriggling his hips slightly against Hux’s mouth and hands.

Hux pulled on the chain, eyeing it.

“Do I take this off before I ride this gorgeous cock of yours, or do you fuck with it on?”

“There’s- there’s enough slack to keep it on. If you like,” Ben hissed softly. Hux looked them in the eye.

“That sounds like a preference, Senator.”

Ben rolled their hips again, and their balls shifted with the movement.

“Perhaps?” Came the coy reply. “My preference right now, however, would be if you’d please fuck me?”

Hux got up and straddled Ben’s hips, fingers wrapping around their cock deftly, and guided it into his cunt. Both made their own sounds of enjoyment- a gasp from Hux as foreskin, ring and chain rubbed against sensitive flesh; a throaty moan from Ben as slick warm flesh wrapped around their cock, and the soft outer folds, wet from Ben’s previous attention, and Hux’s orgasm, pressed against their balls.

“Pfassk,” Hux practically whimpered as he began rocking his hips. “You’re thick, Ben.”

“And you’re so warm and wet,” Ben groaned. “Oh, Hux.”

Ben seized Hux’s hips and rolled them over, bucking, thrusting, pressing into Hux’s cunt passionately, firmly, pushing in as deep as they could manage, all the while taking note of Hux’s comfort. Hux hissed at being flipped over, but the irritation faded as Ben pounded into him.

“Harder,” Hux panted, nails digging into Ben’s back, lips finding the other’s neck, lips suckling, teeth nipping, tongue licking at pale skin. “Please.”

Ben all but slammed hard into Hux’s cunt, their balls slapping against the Emperor’s ass. The chain connecting the head of their cock to their navel still had a bit of slack, and it dragged over Hux’s stomach, tugging gently at the ginger hair trailing up to his own bellybutton.

“You’re so beautiful, Emperor Hux,” Ben whispered, pressing close, hips meeting flush with Hux’s. “Your star-kissed skin so flushed, so lovely with that sheen of sweat.”

Ben’s hair was coming down from the curls and coifs, jewels glittering as they dipped their head to kiss Hux’s clavicle. Hux moaned, wrapping thighs around Ben’s waist, pulling him as close as he could. Ben paused, eyes falling on Hux’s nipples.

“Oh...”

Fingertips brushed over the silver studs in Hux’s nipples, a smile spreading over Ben’s mouth.

“A remnant from some wilder past?”

Hux writhed under Ben’s touch, a throaty moan coming from him. Ben’s fingers were soft, and slightly cool against his skin. Between the flicking of Ben’s fingers over his nipples, the stroking of ring, chain and cock inside his cunt, and the tugging of metal in the hair on his stomach, Hux’s thighs were starting to shake.

“Close,” he panted. “So close.”

Ben pressed their mouth to Hux’s in a bruising kiss, then pulled back, amber eyes glittering.

“Will you let me stay?” Ben murmured, nose brushing against Hux’s. Close to orgasm, Hux blinked, bewildered.

“What?”

“Will you let me stay?” Ben repeated, their voice soft.

“What, after the sex? You want to sleep in my bed?” Hux was confused.

Ben was reaching between them, pulling the chain off their navel ring, and pushing the rest of it into Hux’s cunt.

“Now, in a way, I am chained to you,” they murmured. “Will you let me stay?”

“I don’t know what you’re asking, Ben,” Hux growled, irritated. He was close to orgasm, and Ben had ceased their thrusting. “Out with it, and get back to fucking me.”

Ben lowered their head, kissing Hux’s mouth over and over, the Emperor tasting his own cunt on Ben’s lips. They thrust once, long and deep, hilting themselves inside Hux.

“ _Með þessari sameiningu, samþykkir þú að vera minn. Með þessum orðum, ég samþykki að vera þitt. Með hefðum hirð Naboo, við erum bundin sem samstarfsaðila,"[1]_ Ben murmured, the words melodious and quiet, barely audible.

Hux frowned. He didn’t know the spoken language of Naboo, and now he was wondering if he should have learned some basics before grappling with Naboo Senator. Ben nuzzled their mouth against Hux‘s ear, purring.

“Well? Do you want me to finish? Do you want to finish?”

Hux snarled and pulled Ben as close as he could with his thighs, ankles locking together behind Ben’s lower back. His nails dug into Ben’s shoulder blades, and he raked furrows down their back. Around Ben’s cock, his cunt throbbed and gripped the shaft tightly as if trying to pull it deeper inside.

“Yes,” he managed. “Stay if wish, stay the night, just… fuck me, I’m so close!”

Ben smiled, a coy, triumphant smile, and went back to rocking their hips, rolling and thrusting. Hux let out a moan, tilting his own hips, pulling Ben closer, his cunt tightening impossibly around Ben’s cock. Ben’s fingers wrapped around Hux’s cock, rolling a thumb over the head as they ground into Hux. Lips found Hux’s neck, sucking at skin, teeth nipping almost hungrily.

“So warm, so wet,” Ben gasped, shuddering as they arched their back, pace quickening. “Going to…. Going to- should I pull-”

“No,” Hux interrupted, his breath short. “Come inside me, Ben Amidala.”

He wasn’t sure what had him saying it, but all he wanted was for Ben to spill their seed inside him, to fill him to the brim, to make a mess of him, chaos out of his order. Having Ben come anywhere else seemed… wasteful, deplorable, somehow.

Hands reached up and fingers slid through Ben’s hair, which was slowly coming undone as they mounted Hux. Fingertips brushed over gems and chains, the ornamentation glittering in Ben’s raven black tresses. His breath was coming shorter and quicker now as Ben’s cock stroked inside him, the links of the chain rubbing a tantalising texture against the slick walls.

“That’s it,” Ben crooned, their own breath raspy and shallow. “Come, Emperor Hux.”

Hux shuddered, a convulsion running through his entire frame as his orgasm ripped through him, his body going impossibly tight around Ben’s cock. The Senator went rigid, a litany of Naboo words roiling from their lips as they came, Hux’s name woven between them.

The both of them shuddered, then Ben collapsed on top of Hux. Purring, Ben nuzzled under Hux’s chin, kissing his jaw and throat, tongue licking at the bruises their teeth had left. Hux let out a shuddering sigh, fingers running over Ben’s back, through his hair. He could feel Ben’s rapid pulse in their neck, the hammering of their heart in their chest.

“That was amazing,” Hux murmured. He looked drowsy, indulgent, satisfied, as he preened and caressed Ben, which elicited another low purring hum from them.

“Indeed it was,” Ben replied with a wide, tongue curling yawn before rolling off of Hux to rest on their side, pulling Hux against their chest. Arms wrapped around Hux’s waist, and Ben kissed his sweaty red hair.

Hux yawned in reply. Why was he so tired? He had never been this drained after sex before. Yes, his body was still shaking, his limbs trembling- it had been a damned good fuck- but he’d never been this worn out. Had he finally met his match in bed? Possibly.

“I’m tired,” he admitted. Ben smiled and nestled closer.

“As am I,” they said sleepily. “May I stay?”

“I told you that you could,” Hux grumbled, his voice a low churr.

Ben smiled. It was a dangerous smile, Hux thought, small, coy, secretive, filled with something that Hux couldn’t read. Their eyes were hooded, half shut, and makeup was still smeared over their mouth and cheeks, their eyeshadow smudged, gold shimmering from mussed cosmetics. Their lips were swollen from kisses, pouting slightly with their shallow breaths, and under the disturbed white foundation, Hux could see the flush of their cheeks peeking through the pale powder.

“Stars, you look beautiful after a good fuck.”

Ben smiled anew, and nuzzled against Hux’s chest, the top of their head under his chin. Legs tangled under the sheets, and Hux ran fingertips over Ben’s back, trailing them through the fine sheen of sweat, feeling every perfect mole on the pale skin.

“You were so good, so sweet, so willing. Such a good pet,” Hux murmured softly, eyes closing as Ben snuggled close under the blankets.

“I only wish to make you content, my Emperor,” Ben sighed, sleep thick in their throat, contented purrs coming from them as Hux pulled the chains and gems from their hair, setting them on the nightstand.

“That you did, Ben Amidala,” Hux reassured his lover as sleep sneaked up on him, eyelids feeling heavy as lead. “That you did.”

Hux barely heard the chuckle as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

The New Republic and the First Order were in chaos and shock. Overnight, their respective figureheads had gone from rivals to _spouses._ Their governments watched as Hux hissed and spat at court, ranting, raving, flailing his hands angrily as he lost his composure, saying that their union had been under false pretences. All the while, Ben Amidala sat in their chair, robes, hair and cosmetics glittering with perfection, a serene smile on their painted lips as they held the bands in their hands.

“Senator Amidala said the rites,” an official said coolly. “It is an ancient rite, right in the annals with handfasting, to be sure, but it is a legally binding rite still recognised by the government of Naboo- both by local governments as well as the royal family, and cannot be undone without approval of both parties. Not for a year, at least, as the rites are outlined here in the records.”

The official levelled his gaze at the Emperor.

“You will have to suffer your marriage for a year, and this means you cannot harm them, nor they you, and you both must reside in neutral territory.”

There was a murmur in the court then, an exchange of curious, but approving looks. They knew what Amidala had done, and many were shocked, but were seeing what the goal was.

Ben Amidala had bound himself to Emperor Armitage Hux in order to extend negotiations, keep them both out of New Republic or First Order space, and gave them time to broker a peace- and possibly a union between the two governments.

As Senator Amidala stood, striding over to Emperor Hux and sliding the ring onto his finger, the room fell silent.

Once again, those who had known Padmè Amidala, those who remembered her, saw her eyes in her grandchild’s face, as Ben smiled, kissing the back of Hux’s hand. Many had worried that Ben would take after Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, but now, those worries were finally dismissed.

It was obvious Ben Amidala took after Padmè Naberrie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1: According to the wiki, written Naboo was based off Futhark, the Norse system of runes, so I used Icelandic for the spoken bits of Naboo for Ben. 
> 
> [loose] Translation:  
> With this merger, you agree to be mine. With these words, I agree to be yours. By the laws of Naboo, we are bound as a couple.


End file.
